Premier réveil ensemble
by R et K always
Summary: leur premier réveil désolée je suis nulle pour les résumés


Hey,

Je suis de retour avec un nouvel OS que j'ai écrit à l'occasion de l'anniversaire d'angelerose.

Il n'y a pas vrai de lien avec un épisode en particulier si ce n'est qu'il se situe entre le 4x01 et la 4x19.

Un grand merci à ma Béta d'un jour : Hélios qui a bien voulut me corriger et elle l'a fait très rapidement (elle a fait du super boulot).

_J'étais mort avant de te rencontrer , Je suis né le jour où tu m'as aimé et mon amour pour toi me gardera en vie pour toujours _

Charmed

* * *

**Premier Réveil ensemble**

Un pigeon se posa sur le bord de la fenêtre d'un loft, dont seulement les rideaux était tirés, derrière cette fenêtre se dessinait une chambre décorée avec goût. Le sol était recouvert d'un parquet brun foncé et la couleur contrastait bien avec les murs blancs, à l'exception de celui derrière la tête de lit qui était composé de carreaux gris et blancs et sur lequel étaient accrochées deux images dont on ne pouvait voir le sujet. En face de la porte, qui donnait sur un bureau pourvu d'une immense bibliothèque, une photo occupait la majorité du mur.

De chaque côtés du lit il y avait deux petites tables de nuit sur lesquelles étaient posées des lampes à abat-jour blanc l'une d'elle contenait en plus deux magazines. L'un était le dernier numéro de Skymall, sur tous les nouveaux gadgets sortis récemment, quand à l'autre il abordait le sujet des extra-terrestres et autres potentiels envahisseurs de notre planète. Il y avait également une élégante montre d'homme grise dont les aiguilles indiquaient qui laissait supposer que l'occupant de la chambre était un homme. Pour finir il y avait une photo entourée d'un joli cadre brun sur laquelle posaient six personnes.

En y regardant de plus près, on s'apercevait que les amis présents sur cette photo, étaient tous différents. L'homme qui semblait le plus âgé de la joyeuse petite bande était afro-américain, légèrement chauve et son sourire bienveillant semblait veiller sur le reste de la troupe. A sa gauche se tenait un hispanique dont le sourire et le regard amoureux semblait plus focalisé sur la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs qu'il tenait dans ses bras plutôt que sur le photographe. Sur son épaule se trouvait la main de son collègue. Ce dernier était Irlandais à en juger par le pin's aux couleurs de ce même pays accroché aux revers de sa veste de costume, il avait des yeux bleus pétillants et des cheveux bruns qui le faisaient paraitre plus jeune que les autres.

A sa droite se trouvait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns caramel et au sourire éblouissant. Cette partie du cadre étant plongée dans l'ombre. On ne pouvait pas apercevoir la couleur de ses yeux, tout comme ceux de l'homme à ses côtés. Une mèche s'échappait de la chevelure de ce dernier et celle-ci ne cachait que partiellement une cicatrice au dessus de l'œil gauche.

En regardant plus attentivement dans la pièce, on remarquait que deux des jeunes gens présent sur cette photo étaient également tendrement enlacés sous les draps en soie blanche du grand lit qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Le jeune homme avait passé son bras autour de la taille de sa belle, comme si il avait craint que la jeune femme ne se volatilise d'un claquement de doigts. Mais le visage paisible et le sourire de celle-ci montrait qu'elle n'était pas prête de quitter son petit coin de paradis. Un rayon de soleil vint chatouiller le visage de la brunette qui grogna, se retourna et enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de son amant.

Ceci réveilla l'écrivain qui regardant la jeune flic lovée contre lui, oscillant quelques secondes entre le rêve et la réalité, se demandant si cette fois c'était bien réel ou si il rêvait, comme il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois. Il approcha sa main du visage de la jeune femme mais s'arrêta au dernier moment, de peur que ses doigts ne rencontrent que le vide. Pourtant ce poids sur son épaule, la chaleur de cette main sur son torse ça ne pouvait qu'être réel. Il abolit donc les derniers centimètres et replaça une mèche derrière l'oreille de sa muse, ne pouvant s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. La femme qu'il aimait depuis près de quatre ans était enfin blottie dans ses bras.

Il décida de lui préparer un bon petit déjeuner. Il se dégageât donc de l'emprise de la jeune femme et se leva. La jeune flic marmonna quelque chose dans son sommeil et il eut peur de l'avoir réveillée, mais elle se contenta de rouler sur le côté et d'enfouir sa tête dans le coussin qu'il venait de quitter.

Il sourit avant de remonter le drap sur ses épaules, d'enfiler un t-shirt et un caleçon et de quitter la chambre sans bruit, ramassant au passage les habits éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol.

Il mit en route la machine à café et monta voir si sa fille était rentrée de sa soirée. Sa mère, quand à elle, était partie avec son école visiter l'un des plus célèbres théâtres du monde et ne devait pas rentrer avant au moins une semaine.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de sa fille mais ne trouva que le vieux Monkey beunkey sur le lit ainsi qu'un roman de grande littérature. Il eut un sourire mi- fier, mi-nostalgique : sa fille grandissait si vite, elle était si mature. Il avait l'impression que c'était hier encore qu'il l'emmenait au parc de jeu.

Il aurait voulut la serrer dans ses bras, mais d'un côté son absence lui laisserait au moins le temps de voir avec Kate si elle voulait parler de leur relation ou non. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir que ce genre de choses l'effrayait et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle se braque.

Il redescendit à la cuisine et fini de lui préparer le petit déjeuner. Il lui servit un café, un jus de fruit et fit quelques pancakes qu'il mit dans une assiette et posa le tout sur un plateau qu'il porta dans la chambre.

Il traversa son bureau, poussa la porte de sa chambre, entra dans sa chambre et posa le plateau sur le sol, s'asseyant sur le lit.

Il regarda quelques secondes la jeune femme avant de la réveiller en douceur.

- Kate, réveille-toi. Murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son épaule.

Il n'obtint qu'une réponse inarticulée qu'il traduisit difficilement par « veux pas » .Il retint un petit rire et insista.

- Kate, c'est l'heure de se lever. Répéta-t-il en déposant une myriade de baisers sur ses épaules et dans le haut de son dos.

La jeune femme finit par se réveiller, se tourna vers son écrivain et lui sourit.

- Hey toi. Murmura-t-elle d'une voix encore un peu ensommeillé en lui donnant un sourire étincelant.

Il la contempla quelque secondes avant de lui répondre, il la trouvait si belle les cheveux en batailles, un magnifique sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres. Elle était sublime même sans son maquillage et cette simple vison lui donna envie de se réveiller tous les matins avec elle.

Il s'imaginait déjà se réveiller chaque jours avec sa muse à ses côtés. Et qui sait, un jour peut être aux sons des pleurs de leur bébé, ou encore des cris excités et impatient d'une magnifique petite fille aux longs cheveux bruns, aux yeux d'bleus pétillants et au sourire enjôleur, leur réclamant des gaufres. Ceci approuvée avec frénésie par un magnifique petit garçon, aux yeux verts et au regard rieur.

- Castle ? T'es toujours sur terre ? Demanda-t-elle intriguée par l'attitude son écrivain. Son regard était posé sur elle, mais il semblait parti sur une galaxie très lointaine.

- Hein ? Que …Quoi ? Balbutia-t-il

- Il y a un problème ? Tu me regardais mais tu n'avais pas l'air présent, à quoi pensais-tu ? Questionna-t-elle

- A rien, rien du tout.

Il aurait voulut lui dire qu'il ne s'imaginait plus passer une seule nuit hors de ses bras, qu'il les voyait déjà se faire réveiller par de magnifiques enfants. Un parfait mélange d'eux deux.

Mais il la connaissait, elle et ses peurs. Il avait trop du batailler pour en arriver là, pour conquérir son cœur, pour tout cacher, simplement parce qu'il avait laissé son esprit s'égarer, parce qu'il avait laissé son imagination d'écrivain déborder.

Il lui en parlerait un jour, quand il la sentirait prête à entendre ses paroles. En attendant, il se contenterait de lui prouver chaque jour un peu plus combien il l'aimait.

- Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il, désireux de changer de sujet.

- Eh bien, si tu considères que dormir à peine … Deux heures de temps c'est bien dormir, alors oui j'ai merveilleusement bien dormi. Répondit-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil au réveil.

- Dois-je vous rappeler que vous n'étiez pas contre nos « activités » d'hier soir lieutenant, vous étiez même plus que consentante. Murmura-t-il à la jeune femme.

- Mais je n'ai jamais dit-le contraire. Lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille en laissant sa main s'égarer sur son torse et descendre toujours plus bas, frôlant dangereusement le bas ventre de son écrivain.

- Heu … Je … Je …

- Tu as perdu ta langue Ricky ? Lui souffla-t-elle d'une voix taquine en capturant son lobe d'oreille entre ses dents.

Cette action sembla sortir l'écrivain de sa léthargie et il se jeta sur la détective, pressant son corps contre le sien et collant ses lèvres aux siennes. Il lui donna un baiser enflammé qui la fit gémir.

- Alors détective on révise sa position ? Demanda-t-il en déposant des petits baisers mouillés dans son cou, avant de se reculer pour la regarder.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de se mordiller la lèvre inferieure. Elle savait que ce geste le rendait fou et elle en profitait.

Ce qui ne manqua pas. Il se jeta à nouveau sur ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné, la jeune femme en profita pour passer ses mains sous son T-shirt, caressant son torse avant de les laisser glisser dans son dos.

- Mmh les pancakes vont être froid. Fit-t-il alors que la détective délaissait quelques secondes ses lèvres pour s'intéresser à son cou.

- Pas grave, on les réchauffera. Pour le moment, j'ai envie d'assouvir un tout autre appétit. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Répondit-elle avant de ravir à nouveau ses lèvres.

- Je les … Les réchaufferai d'… D'accord. Articula-t-il difficilement entre deux baisers.

Il commençait enfin à participer pour le plus grand plaisir du lieutenant quand le cellulaire de cette dernière se mit à sonner.

Elle voulut se lever mais se fut au tour de son écrivain de la retenir.

- Castle. Murmura-t-elle en essayant de le repousser. Il ... Il faut que je réponde c'est Espo.

A contre cœur, il relâcha la jeune femme qui se releva, attrapa son portable qui avaient atterri sous le lit et décrocha.

- Beckett.

- Yo boss, je ne vous réveille pas au moins ? Questionna-t-il.

- Non, non je faisais du sport. Répondit-elle en se rendant compte trop tard, qu'elle avait utilisé presque la même phrase que Nikki après qu'elle ait passée sa première nuit avec Rook. Elle se maudit intérieurement, Castle n'allait pas la lâcher avec ça.

- On a un meurtre sur la 4ème avenue, derrière le restaurant chinois. L'informa-t-il.

Elle essayait de se concentrer sur les premières informations à propos de la victime que lui transmettait son collègue. Mais le fait que son écrivain frustré d'être dérangé dans un moment pareil se soit relevé et soit entrain de déposer une pluie de baisers le long de sa colonne vertébrale ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

- Boss il y a un problème ? J'ai l'impression que vous êtes ailleurs. S'inquiéta Esposito de l'autre côté de l'appareil.

- C'est rien, je réfléchissais c'est tout. Lui répondit-elle en repoussant l'écrivain tout en lui lançant un regard noir.

Ça ne sembla pas le gêner, il se contenta de se rallonger sur le lit avec un sourire carnassier. Il avait l'habitude de ses regards depuis le temps qu'il la connaissait et il savait très bien que si elle le punissait, il saurait la faire craquer rapidement. Et au vue de la nuit dernière, il pourrait se laisser faire facilement suivant la teneur de cette punition.

Il chassa ce genre d'idées de ses pensées pour se concentrer sur la discussion de sa Muse.

- Ok, j'arrive dans une vingtaine de minutes ... Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, je préviens Castle et je passerais le chercher c'est sur mon chemin. À tout de suite. Dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

- Tu vas me le payer je te le jure. Maintenant Espo se pose des questions et va s'imaginer des trucs. Maugréa-t-elle en le plaquant contre le matelas d'une seule pression de la main.

- Des trucs comme quoi Lieutenant de mon cœur ? Comme le fait que vous ayez passé la plus belle nuit de votre vie, dans les bras de votre merveilleux partenaire ? Lui demanda-t-il taquin.

Le surnom que lui avait donné son écrivain lui provoqua des petits frissons, mais hors de question qu'il ne le remarque. Si bien qu'elle décida de répliquer.

- Merveilleux partenaire ? Plus belle nuit de ma vie ? Tu ne te surestimes pas un peu là, non ? Demanda-t-elle avant se relever.

Il essaya de l'attraper mais elle l'esquiva, piqua un pancake sur le plateau, attrapa ses habits et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour une douche rapide.

- Kate attends, on peut la prendre ensemble ! Essaya-t-il en toquant à la porte.

- Tu sais très bien que si on le fait, on n'en sortira pas avant un moment, on a un corps qui nous attend, je te rappelle.

- Mouais, il ne va pas se sauver et puis n'empêche qu'ils avaient l'air de te plaire mes baisers, tout à l'heure. Bien que tu sois au téléphone. Bouda-t-il.

Il attendit quelques secondes mais comme sa muse ne semblait pas avoir envie de lui répondre, et encore moins de lui ouvrir la porte, il décida d'emprunter la salle de bain d'Alexis à l'étage.

Quand il redescendit moins de dix minutes plus tard, il trouva sa muse dans la cuisine entrain de refaire des cafés.

- Tiens ! L'autre était froid et dépêche toi, on part dans cinq minutes. L'informa-t-elle.

Il lui sourit, avant de se pencher pour déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Kate ? Tu ... Pour ... Enfin tu veux parler de notre relation à ma mère et ma fille ? Aux ... Aux gars et à Lanie ? Hésita-t-il.

- Ecoute je suis d'accord pour ta mère et ta fille c'est ta famille après tout, j'en parlerai aussi à mon père. Mais pour les gars et Lanie, j'aimerais attendre un peu. Répondit-elle en le scrutant pour voir sa réaction.

- Pas de problème, c'est parfait. La rassura-t-il voyant son trouble.

-Oui et puis Lanie et Espo ne se sont pas gêner pour nous cacher leur relation après tout. On verra bien combien temps il leur faut, avant de se douter de quelque chose. Sourit-elle.

- Oui ça va être amusant de les voir essayer de nous pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre, alors que c'est déjà fait. Rit-il.

- Allez fini ton café, on a un mort à venger. Fit-elle en allant chercher sa veste, lui volant un baiser au passage.

Il avala son café à toute vitesse, voulant à tout prix la rattraper avant qu'elle ne passe la porte et manqua de s'étrangler.

Déposant rapidement sa tasse dans l'évier, il la rejoint juste au moment où elle posait la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée.

Il l'empêcha d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée, la retourna et avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait et la plaqua contre la porte, l'embrassant avec fougue et passion

Elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir et passa ses bras derrière le cou de son romancier, le rapprochant davantage, participant à son baiser avec énergie.

Quand le manque d'air les obligea à se séparer il posa son front contre le sien et murmura.

- Le dernier jusqu'à ce soir, ça va être long.

- Oui mais on se rattrapera ce soir je te le promets. Souffla-t-elle en rouvrant difficilement les yeux.

Il acquiesça, un immense sourire aux lèvres avant de la relâcher.

- Allez allons-y on a du boulot ! Reprit-elle en ouvrant la porte et en sortant suivie de près par son partenaire.

Le bruit de la clé dans la serrure résonna dans l'immense loft vide, comme un rappel des nombreux secrets qui régnaient encore entre eux.

Mais ils feraient face et surmonteraient ces épreuves, pour continuer d'avancer ensemble. Comme toujours.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, à vos clavier ;)_


End file.
